UGLY
by Nenshite
Summary: High School Musical has taken over the world! If everyone on this earth is a zombie, who can save humanity from this chaotic social hype! UGLY, that's who! Unity Goth Leaders for Youth. WARNING: you will be offended
1. Prologue

_**I do not give a rat's ass about HSM, and I do not care what you think (in fact, I love hate mail! Bring it on baby). I hate it and I wish it were never made. Don't like this? Then tough balls. Go to your little corner and cry your head off. That's right. I am in the minority of those who HATE I repeat, HATE High School Musical. That is all. u.u

* * *

**__**Samara's Curse upon Humanity**_

Beyond man's imagination, there has always been something out there to haunt, inquire, and scare us into submission. Some say it's the boogie monster. Others say it's a little girl who was murdered long ago, and crawls out of a well seven days after watching a tape. But none of those come close to the horrors that lay inside Samara's new video. The new one has horrors against imagination. Man will never be the same.

The i world /i will never be the same.

The world will shudder in its wake. Samara's curse will destroy mankind as we speak. They will destroy this menace. Who is this 'they', you ask? They are UGLY. United Goth Leaders for Youth. And they will stop this menace. Jade, Willow, Raven, Twilight, and Aura.

"Yeah, and I can't stand that stupid song," Jade says leaning back in her chair.

"Ugh, jeez I know! Why don't they just stick a sock in it?" Twilight says leaning against the cracked, concrete wall.

"But how are we gonna get rid of it? Everyone likes it so much they practically worship it," Willow says folding her arms atop the table, and laying her head.

"Yeah, and everyone already is making a shrine of it. Clever Samara. I liked her better when she distributed the last video," Raven says kicking a pebble and seating herself in a wooden chair. "At least we could stand the morbidness,"

The four figures meet in an underground bunker, built in the second World War. One figure is missing among the others, though. But the grumbling of the others is broken from a voice cloaked in a shadow in the corner.

"To stop it..." A male voice sounded. It was deep and mesmerizing, the four figures turned to the seemingly empty shadowed corner. "...we must become it." He simply stated. It was Aura, UGLY's leader. He emerged from the shadow, and revealed himself to the group. The four girls whispered about the idea, and thought about it deeply.

"But how? We can't dress in...in colourful garb. You know how much colour burns our skin!" Twilight said defiantly, stomping her right booted foot against the bunker flooring. Her blonde hair was up dramatically in a bun with two black chopsticks with little metal spiders dangling from them. Her off-the-shoulder-blood red button-up top contrasted sharply against the drab bunker walls. Chains hung off her black, baggy jeans and little stitched-on bats on the pockets.

Aura closed his eyes, and smiled slyly. "We don't. We produce our own." Simply he stated. His deep mohogany hair was worn down and swept left sideways obscuring his piercing blue eye on the left. Silence engulfed the group, but Willow breaks the silence.

"...but no one will watch it. Don't you remember that all goths and punks were forced underground ever since that damn movie came out? And how do we get the funds to do such a stunt?!" Willow was always a doubter. Her ebony bangs hung beside her face, while the rest of her hair is in a barette in shape of a bat. Her wine corset just fit her figure just so, and her long, drapey skirt accented her ankle boots nicely. "And where will we show it?" She said, her hazel eyes batting profusely.

Aura strided over to Willow, and lifted her chin with his index finger. "That will come later. We don't need to worry about that." He said reassuringly. Willow sighed, and sat back down again. Aura sighed. "It seems that the world above will be shocked at our rendition. But that won't stop us, right?"

The room was deathly silent.


	2. Chapter One

**I thank you for the nice reviews. Oddly, I thought I'd be getting thousands of flames in one single minute.**

**Now for the disclaim...which I did not do before because...well read for yourself! xD**

**Note: I do not Own HSM (Thank. God.). I do not own The Ring (Damn.) But I do own UGLY and the gang (;D)**

* * *

Everywhere in the streets, people worship the image of Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella and the other High School Musical cast. Posters everywhere resemble their image, while little girls everywhere _MUST _have a T-shirt made in their image. Parents everywhere must hum the theme and buy at least one HSM thing for their kids per year.

Clothing stores only carry the clothes shown in HSM one and two and the making of the third film. Everything about the cursed film _must_ be worshipped. Anything other, is just blasphemy.

Anyone other who wouldn't, was cast down into the dark depths of underground bunkers. Anything that wouldn't fit in with the so-beloved HSM, was cast down as well. It was like the world was under tyranny. Not by a president or a dictator...but a film. A single cursed film that lanched the world into mortal chaos in that fateful January twentieth.

As said earlier, most of the outcasts who wouldn't watch it, were punks and goths. Other types of people wouldn't watch it as well, making the two groups - formerly enemies - comrades. The preps and the "weirdos".

It was almost a year after the film was released, and the souls underneath hadn't seen sunlight in the same amount of time (with the exception of going up for suppies...but mostly the ones not willing to go up were the ones that stayed). Their skin were going pale, and their Vitamin D was almost depleted. From time to time they would sneak up into the outer world and steal vitamins and supplies. Sometimes they were successful, other times they were not. They were thrown in jail, and made to listen to the High School Musical soundtrack, along with the film. This process was repeated until the inmate was driven to insanity.

Aura was the founder of UGLY. He was the first to be cast down within the bowels of the crypts. Then, Willow and Raven - the sisters, Jade, and lastly Twilight. The rest of the condemned were either from Christian boarding schools where they played High School Musical every saturday. They were the ones who liked it, but grew weary at the popularity. Some were adults, college-aged and some a bit older.

All the bunkers were connected to one another, via walkie talkies and small shafts in same towns. For state-to-state communication, wireless communications were used and above-ground transportation through illegal means. By "illegal", I mean not wearing t-shirts and the whole enchilada I stated earlier.

The problems worrying the outcasts were not only diseases, but living conditions and weather as well. The port entrances located in different places were prone to flooding, thus drowning. Health hazards were always put first; if someone caught the flu, everyone caught it.

Aura paced himself as he activated the walkie-talkie on the woodstained table. Setting it to five, he pressed the button to talk. "Bunker five...this is bunker two...are you in? Over." He released the button.

About a few moments later, crackle and noise sounded from the other end. "Bunker five...in. What do you want bunker five? Over."

Aura waited a few moments to speak, thinking on how to collect the words forming in his head. "Bunker two has a plan. A plan that might save ourselves. Meeting in one hour. Over."

The "meeting room" was basuically the mess hall, re-built as a conference room. Stated earlier, these bunks were designed in the early 1940's, for fear of war spreading to homeground. But, since it was never used, made a perfect spot for our outcasts.

Again, a few moments passed before hearing a response. "Affirmative. Over."


	3. Chapter Two

The meeting room held just enough people before death by suffocation. There they were: Women, children, men and others, some sitting in front; and the others standing in back. Of course, there wasn't enough room for the multitudes of people, so some stayed in their bunks and listened via radio. The walls were a drab green, redecorated after the judgement upon them. They had to compromise on a color scheme, though. Something everyone would like and agree on. Green was everyone's choice.

The bunkers were divided into nine rooms: three for preps, three for the goths, and three for the punks. Rules were set, the obvious one with 'no overly loud music', particularly for those needing naps and nighttime slumber.

The 'family', seemed to get along together. They did. Surprisingly, the punks never made fun of the preps, and the preps never once made fun of the goths. They were in complete humble harmony. They even taught each other how dress; the goths with the preps, and the preps with the punks. It was funny, really. Before the condemnment, they would be at each other's throats day in and day out. Well, the first couple of days, they learned that would get them nowhere.

They had a commradory: they hated High School Musical. Well, at least the goths and punks originally did, but the preps had grown tiresome of the social hype and so decided to become outcasts instead of barfing everyday.

So here they were, and possibly will ever be: an underground community focused on surviving the insane hype. There was something about it...about that damned movie. It was cursed...extremely cursed. No one else but UGLY found that out. They didn't want to alarm the others as which the film's origins were. It began as a simple Disney Channel Movie, meant for fun. but it turned all too ugly and dangerous.

But sadly, the people who worshiped the crazed hype outweighed the ones who didn't. And that is where we continue...

"Ladies and gentlemen," A man with a mesmerizing voice, almost making the girls swoon off their feet, or their seats. "After almost two years of exclusion, after all the troubled times we've endured together, after all the close-encounters...we've come up with a solution."

As usual, everyone immediately had questions arising in their throats, but none took a risk to announce them.

Suddenly he brought out a chestful of weaponry, including small bazookas, grenades, and a collection of knives. The room seemed to stand still as no one, including UGLY and even the punks never knew on the use of a firearm. The stillness confirmed Aura's suspicions.

"What's all this?" A normal prep asked. Aura smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Replied the goth.

WIllow, Raven, and the other UGLY members stood behind Aura with a lump in their throat. The main reason why they were down here in the first place was to avoid conflict altogether. Especially with the Sharpay Zombies. They were the most dangerous fanatics of them all.

The main characteristics of a Sharpay Zombie is their faux blonde hair, oversized glasses, and flashy clothing. They feed upon banana smoothies with little umbrellas in them, frappechinos, or brains when the earlier is out of stock.

The second deadliest are the Troyzillas: fangirls with attitude. They wear everything Zac Efron, from backpacks, to hair brushes, from t-shirts to underwear. They generally feed upon tacos with salad dressing and entrails from Hype Survivors.

And do I dare to mention the Zac vibrators?

Aura selected a grenade and held it up for all to see. He still wasn't sure about this plan of his, but he knew it was the only way to get out of the bunk, and into the world.

"I hold here in my hand...the way to our freedom. The_ only_ way to our freedom," Eyes followed as Aura strode in front. "I know originally we agreed to a passive lifestyle, but for two years it has done nothing for us. We've had to sneak to provide food, medicine, and even rummage for clothes." He paused for effect. Aura set the grenade back down in the chest. "Of course we'd need more than what we have here,"

"I say no!" Aura passively turned around to see a prep standing with fists at her sides. "Violence won't get us anywhere! I say we go up and talk with them. I'm sure they will listen to us!"

The UGLY leader smirked at her niavety. "And what then? Take us in with open arms? Let us stay with them - eat with them - converse with them?" He chuckled lightly at his latter point. "Danielle, do you realize what will happen if we turned ourselves in? Execution by conformity! La conformite est la mort de l'ame - Conformity is the death of the soul."

"But if we could just only try -"

"Give it a rest why don't cha?" Twilight finally piped up, as her Canadian blood finally came boiling to the surface. Her blonde hair hung loosely around her shoulders, creating a gothic lolita doll-like innocence. She, too, was nervous about this new plan. She originally was a major-passifist, protesting wars and such, but up until now, she finally realized what war is all about - not fighting for spite - but fighting for what you believe in. And she felt guilty for not realizing this sooner.

The prep, Danielle, looked down tightly balling her fists. She sat down and buried her face in her knees, and silently wept. Willow took pity upon the stressed girl and walked over to her, placing a hand on her back.

Aura continued.

"I realize this isn't the best option, but it's the only one we've got. Tomorrow, we'll meet above ground for briefing. Spike," He announced one of the punks. "Spike will teach you the basics."

Spike, with a green mohawk and piercings galore, stood and cracked his knuckles. "With pleasure!" Before this hype became insanity, he was in juvenile hall for arson to a tree, and expelled from a few high schools for bringing a deadly weapon - a handgun.

Aura smirked. "War with the East High Wildcats has just begun."


	4. Chapter Three

It was a friendly sunny day. Too friendly, in fact to be normal. In the city, posters were everywhere the eye could see. Some portrayed Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, and even Corbin Bleu. But two people were worshipped by the this town:

Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens.

Their images were everywhere. The feel of everything was that of Silent Hill. Barren streets, trash on the sidewalk. But there was one contrast: the happy, sunshiney atmosphere of this town.

"ATTENTION: THE WORSHIP OF OUR ETERNAL COUPLE OF ZACESSA SHALL COMMENCE NOW. ANYONE THAT DOES NOT WORSHIP OUR FOREVER MOTHER AND FATHER WILL BE SANITIZED AND CLEANSED."

After speakers from all over the town blared with this declaration, people bearing High School Musical tees and other merchandise bowed to posters on walls, in alleys and even on private home doors'. People everywhere in supermarkets stopped, and bowed to their heroes' image.

And it was all too sickening for the goth.

"Rose, Rose are you there?" Her radio crackled in her ear.

"Positive, Aura." She quietly slipped out of her disguise: a blonde wig, oversized glasses, pink flashy clothing (Sharpay style) and go-go boots she ripped off a follower not so long before.

"Anything new you can report?" Aura always had that voice, the voice that never reflected his true emotions unless under dire situations. Rose snorted.

"Besides their sunken eyes and drooling over Efron porn? Nada." She stuffed the disguise into her backpack, and slung it over one shoulder cautiously looking around her as she made her exit. She had made sure to remove her chains and anything else that clanged or stuck out from the rest, and that meant temporarily removing her red dreads, which she hated everytime she did this sort of work.

Aura hummed thoughtfully. "Excellent work. Return immediately to underground." And with that she silently trotted through two main streets, a few side streets, and finally into the open where she made a run for it. She never liked being in the open.

_Almost there....almost there....left right left right...._

She was taking a big risk taking her disguise off early, especially in worship schedules. But she was hungry, tired, and wanted to vomit from seeing nude Efron all over internet cafe's.

Rose dove behind a pillar as a Sharpay zombie came her way. Holding her breath, conentrating on the zombie's movements was the only important thing in her mind.

The zombie stopped, sniffed around in the goth's direction, then walked alone on her way as she did.

_It must've been the body spray...I still smell like that bitch blonde...._

Then she dashed when the enemy was out of sight. That was a close one.

--

A prep opened the hatch to the underground cavern where the survivors resided. Rose huffed in, breathing in _normal_ smells like sweet incense. A girl with brown hair and baby blue clothing took the backpack off the goth, and set it on a bench.

"It's horrible up there....just horrible..." She said between breaths. After a few minutes of breathing and trying not to collapse, Rose stood straight and walked towards the goth sector of the bunkers.

"Hey Rose!" Willow met her with a big grin. Rose gave her signature smirk, steady and sure. When she entered the U.G.L.Y. meeting room, Spike, the most notorious arson-loving punk resistance member sat listening to Aura. He soon turned around, piercing blue eyes and all, to Rose.

"Ah, Rose. Excellent work out there." He smiled lightly at her, as Spike in the back looked the goth up and down.

"Thank you, Aura. My pleasure to humiliate these losers after the world turns normal." She placed in the male goth's hand a digital camera, the memory card filled to the max. "So tell, me, what do you have planned with Spike?"

Aura shrugged. "What else? Arson, mayhem and Lord knows what." He added with a smirk that could make a Troyzilla freeze in her tracks.

Rose winked. "Sexy." She turned to Raven, who was playing with her hair. "Now where are my dreads?"

--

After the last prep turned in for bed, it was time for Aura to become himself again. It was a long time ago when he was just plain Reggie Phillips, blue eyes and red hair before he dyed it dark brown.

Sitting in his favorite chair he drug down here when the exile began, he inhaled slowly, and exhaled slowly. He ran his fingers through his side swept hair and closed his eyes. Aura began to relax into himself, and forgot the situation at hand. It was a intoxicating feeling for the leading goth.

From the time the exile started, women whom were pregnant were now nursing the next generation of outcasts. Aura sighed again. He stretched out his right hand, and thought of so many souls he held.

He was their leader.

He was their vindicator.

He was scared.

As he stared at his hand, he began to form a fist and pounded his desk. Three years. Three long years without waking up to a sunny window, three long years without normal people.

Three long years since he had last seen Attalia in her gothic lolita wasn't just a personal style change, she had tried punk, emo, but always came back to goth.

It was the movie. The movie had changed his vampiric queen of the night. Lost forever within his own memory.

"Aura?" It was Rose.

He sat up straight and took a quick look at himself. Aura cleared his throat to mimic his silky-smooth tone he was always known for. "Yes Rose?" Thank God for privacy.

"I need to talk to you." It sounded like she had been crying.

"Come in,"

The makeshift door opened and in came Rose wearing a dingy tan hoodie, grey sweatpants, and her blonde hair loose, void of her beloved dreads. Aura made sure not to show what he had expressed earlier. "Aura," She sniffed and sat on his couch, a dark green and slightly used.

He gently stood up and squatted next to Rose, in his own sick way feeling better for not feeling like the only secret coward in the resistance. She was always known for snarkiness and rough exterior. "What is it?"

She sat there, staring at her blue bunny-slippered feet and thought a bit. "Aura..." She waiped her goth-makeup free face, unable to put her dillema in words. "Maisy passed away," She barely whispered. Her bottom half began to shiver and so she tried to control it, but to no avail. "Maisy is dead."

Rose's little sister, Maisy was born in the underground exile a few months ago. Even though the cause of death was most likely nutritional, no cause is certain.

Aura could only stare at his comrade. Inconsolation, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm terribly sorry Rose..."

"She didn't do anything. She didn't deserve to die. She was my mom's sunshine. She never stopped smiling...." She wept into her hands. Aura moved to sit next to her, pulling her close. Cooing consolating words and rubbing gentle circles on her back soothed somewhat. She curled up on the couch and leaning into the goth's arms.

Looking back, he knew his strength would keep all of his comrades, and those closer to him, alive.


End file.
